


Sex Chapter

by DarkMoon2017



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon2017/pseuds/DarkMoon2017





	Sex Chapter

* * *

 

 

Ch. Sex

 

**(Arkady's POV)**

 

"And I think that this gun will go great in the game because it has such a wide scope and great ammo capacity. In the store, I think I'm going to add special bullets where you can kill a low-level enemy in one hit but they will probably be more expensive than normal bullets. I might also add a stand for the gun so you don't have to carry it all the time....What do you think Arkady?"

 

Sinon asked me as she stared at the gun she had designed. I was too busy staring at her to listen to half the things she said. There was something about the way her face looked when she was excited about something. It was fucking adorable.

 

"H-Huh?"

 

I said. She giggled in that soft laugh I loved so much and snapped her fingers in front of me.

 

"Come on Arkady, snap out of your little daze."

 

"Sorry."

 

I chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck. She rolled her eyes and showed me the gun she had designed. It was solid black with red trimming along the ridges and trigger.

 

"I asked you if it looked good."

 

She said with a laugh. I nodded and pecked her on the cheek.

 

"Anything you make looks totally awesome красивая."

 

I told her with a grin. I've told her that so many times that by now she knew it meant "beautiful" in Russian. Her cheeks always turned red whenever I said that so I made it her nickname. Kind of uncreative but It's my nickname for her and I don't give a shit what other people think of it. Sinon turned back to the gun she made and brought it over to the game store Thorn had made at the beginning of development so we could make our designs official. When we were done with everything, we check every single aspect of the game for glitches and shit like that. That's going to be tough as shit seeing as how we are going to have to check every single continent and country for problems. I call fucking Russia though!

 

"I'm bored now since I got done with that gun...What do you wanna do now?"

 

Sinon suddenly asked me, bringing me out of my train of thought. I hummed in response and brought my hand to my chin as a way to concentrate more. We could design some more stuff for the game but honestly I was feeling a bit exhausted from doing that. I mean, when you think about it, we had a lot to do. We had to make famous buildings for the capitals of such countries, we had to make random unique buildings and houses for the country sides, and we also had to build military stuff and research whatever we made so we would get it right. Ugh, yeah it was a bitch. And we had to do that every single day. But it will all be worth while when we start bringing in the cash once it's done! But nothing will be more valuable than spending time with Sinon. I would've never have met her if it wasn't for Thorn and his ideas...What was I talking about? Oh yeah; what we should do for the rest of the day.

 

"Hmmm..."

 

I murmured as I looked at my clock. It was only four in the afternoon so maybe I could go spend some time with her in real life. Maybe I can surprise her with flowers or chocolates. Yep, she would fucking love that! I just gotta act like I gotta do something right now so she won't see it coming. I yawned and stretched, my arms abducting outward as my strong bones cracked. She tilted her head at me and waited for me to give her an answer.

 

"Actually Sinon, I kind of have to do something in real life. I promised Thorn that I would run some errands for him. Sorry babe..."

 

I said with a fake sad look.

 

"Awww!"

 

She cooed as she rubbed my cheek and gave me a soft kiss. I can't believe this was working haha.

 

"Don't be said Arkady. We can just hang out tomorrow. But you better be on the game early!"

 

She yelled, trying to sound strict. But she then just ended up giggling to herself in a failed attempt to be serious. I chuckled and gave her another kiss.

 

"See ya красивая."

 

"Hehe, I love it when you call me that. See ya."

 

"Love you."

 

I said as I swiped my finger down and hit the log out button. She said the same back as my body disappeared into thin air. I'm not sure but I think I saw her logging out as well while I was disappearing. I don't know. It doesn't matter. I just hope she doesn't go anywhere when I get to her apartment...It took about five seconds for my consciousness to regain itself. Maverick was sitting at the foot of my bed sleeping as I stood up and straightened out my back. I looked down at the husky and shook my head.

 

"Lazy dog."

 

He opened his eyes and wagged his tail at me. I snickered and poured him some more dog food in which he practically dived for. I had to catch my breath as I jumped out of his way.

 

"что ебать !? Черт , чувак! (What the fuck!? Damn dude!)"

 

I yelled at him as he ate. He looked up at me and I could see in his eyes that he was smirking at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes as I walked out the door. In the kitchen, I found Thorn and Suguha hanging out. They were both making ice cream together and laughing every few seconds. One of them probably said something really funny. I was about to greet them until I saw Sugu fill her hand with whipped cream and slap it across Thorn's face.

 

"Hey! That was dirty!"

 

He said laughing as he did the same. Oh God. They both then started slinging cream all over the place and getting everything drenched in dairy. To avoid getting my clothes wet, I sneaked past the two and out the front door with my phone and wallet in hand. Once I was out, I sighed in relief and stuffed my hands in my pocket. I made my way to Sinon's apartment and actually found a flower shop on the way there. I got a bouquet of blue carnation flowers. I got these because blue was her favorite color and I specifically remember her telling me the game needed more of these. Of course she would have to tell Suguha that since she was ahead of environmental design.

 

"Finally."

 

I said to myself as I finally reached Sinon's doorstep. It was about a ten minute walk from Kazuto's house but it felt like forever! I rang the doorbell and heard some shifting inside before the door opened slowly. I laughed as Sinon's eyes grew wide at then sight of me. She slung the door open and gave me a huge hug.

 

"I got you flowers babe."

 

I said as I hugged her back. She blinked and pulled back, looking at the bright blue pedals of the beautiful; flowers in my arms.

 

"Are these?"

 

"Yep. Blue carnations."

 

"Holy shit Arkady! You're the best! Somehow, I had a feeling you would do something like this."

 

She said happily as I gave her the flowers. She invited me in and sat me on the bed while she put the flowers in a watered-vase. I smiled as I watched her. She looked beautiful in real life as well as in the game. Right now, she was wearing short shorts that clung to her butt tightly and defined her ass sexily. Her shirt was also really hot since it looked a bit too small for her. Her breasts looked like they were dying to break free but I don't she minded.

 

"I'm so glad you're here! I was afraid I would have to come up with something to do by myself."

 

She said as she sat next to me on the bed and laid her head on my shoulder. She then looked up at me and I saw that her white cheeks were bright red like a tomato.

 

"T-Thanks for getting me flowers..."

 

She told me shyly. I laughed quietly and gave her a kiss on the lips while laying my hand on her soft face. I could even feel the warmth radiating from both of her cheeks. Her lips tasted like the sweetest of cotton candy. Her tongue adding to the effect, making my skin shiver with excitement. She pulled away and a saliva string fell between us. I laughed as her face got even red and she wiped the corners of her mouth.

 

"Sorry! Ugh, Let me put on a movie real quick haha."

 

She said as she stood up. She lowered the bottom of her shirt to her waist and brushed away some hair out of her beautiful eyes as she bent over to look at the movies she had. Let me just say that I had an awesome view. I crossed my arms and just let my bright blue eyes enjoy themselves at the sexiness of Sinon's body.

 

"Hmm....All I got is Salt with Angelina Jolie. What do you think?"

 

She asked as she turned her head around. I titled my head and smiled.

 

"Isn't that the one where she's a secret Russian spy in the CIA but she actually hates the Russian government?"

 

I asked her. She nodded.

 

"Hell yeah! Let's watch it!"

 

Seriously, how could I pass up an action movie!? She grinned as she put it in the DVD player she had and hopped on the bed with me. She then pressed "play" and the movie came on. She turned the lights low and snuggled up against me. We didn't really need to get under the covers since our body heats warmed each other up plenty. Yeah I would rather do this than working in the game right now. I could snuggle with her every single second of my day if I didn't have to eat, sleep, and occasionally piss. It was about ten minutes in the movie before the main character, Angelina Jolie, started changing. So, this movie was made about 30 years ago when she was fucking hot and you could see her breasts. Sinon began giggling at the movie which caused me to look down at her. Her soft warm body was gently rubbing up against me and her lotioned-hands held mine lovingly. Oh shit...I looked down and felt my dick beginning to get hard. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed that I would go soft again but it just wouldn't. It was kind of like getting a random hard-on during class. It lasted longer than when you actually wanted it to be hard and it was just embarrassing. I felt my face go red just a bit as my boner rubbed up against Sinon's ass. My breath became heavy and my heart started to beat faster.

 

"She looks so much better with blonde hair."

 

Sinon suddenly commented, making me jump. I silently sighed in relief seeing as how she didn't notice the enormous hard-on in her backside. God....What do I do...? I glanced around the room and saw her bathroom door just slightly open. I gulped quietly and thought over my options. I could stay and wait this boner out and risk getting caught and maybe being called a pervert by my girlfriend....Or.....I could make my way to the bathroom and take care of this little problem quickly with my imagination if you know what I mean....I huffed and readjusted my shorts before slowly getting up. Sinon's bed was made for her only so I basically had to crawl over her to get to the bathroom. I didn't want to disturb her so I slowly moved over her and she giggled in a cute way at me.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Going to the bathroom. It's okay, you don't have to move."

 

I said with a slight smile. Good job Arkady, you handled that well...I continued to crawl over her and I almost made it until I suddenly lost my gripping. I fell over the side of the bed and I guess the blanket from it was attached to my hand or something because it came with me. Sinon yelped girlishly as she fell over to and landed on my hard chest. So there were the three of us on Sinon's Apartment floor. Yep Arkady, you just royally fucked up! She brought her head from my chest and looked in my eyes. She looked like she didn't know what the hell had just happened so I had about five seconds to make up an excuse as to why I did that. Ah-ha! Got it!

 

"К сожалению, я был промах, и я попытался добраться до ванной, чтобы я мог masterbate но потом я облажался и упал. Ты по-прежнему красива, хотя...(Sorry, I had a boner and I tried to get to the bathroom so I could masturbate but then I fucked up and fell over. You're still beautiful though...)"

 

I said. Her face twisted up into some more confusion before she smiled. I don't know what you said, but I heard the word beautiful so I think you called me beautiful and said sorry."

 

"Something like that."

 

I laughed nervously. She then hummed and brought both of her hands to my face. She rubbed my cheeks for a few seconds before unconsciously parting her lips. Her eyes stared at my lips for a second before I couldn't take anymore. I brought her head in and pressed our lips together slowly. Her loving lips made me lose my breath and we separated for a second only to become one once again. She moaned quietly in my mouth and I took the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. I couldn't help to moan also as I explored her warm delicious tongue. Her hands continued to hold my face in place until they slowly lowered down to my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as the both of us made out with each other. I think this was the longest we had ever kissed before. I quickly took the remote and paused the movie so that the only thing that was heard was our pleasured moans. Her boobs pressed deeply into my chest and they felt like soft cushions against my body. I let my hands do their own thing as I lightly pushed on Sinon. She sat up and looked at me as if she was waiting for me to do something. I smirked as I took my shirt off, revealing my teenage muscular chest. Her face went red again as she quickly looked away but I caught her peeking anyway. I lightly turned her chin back to me and kissed her again, slipping my tongue in her mouth and rubbing it against the roof of her mouth. She purred in my mouth and rested her hands on my chest. Her breath was hot, like mine, and her touch was scorching. She kept rubbing her hands up and down my pecs and I had to stop to groan. My dick was throbbing now and every time she touched me I moaned like a bitch. Ugh, I needed to turn the tables now and quickly.

 

"Sinon-"

 

I began to tell her but she stopped me as she brought her cool lips to my tanned neck. The soft skin of my neck quickly surrendered to her love as she began sucking on it. Well, shit. That's my weakness. She sucked on my neck hard as I continued to breathe heavily and move every so often. She then nipped on the sensitive skin, making me gasp, and then proceeded to lick it and kiss it gently.

 

"D-Damn...."

 

I managed to pant out as I felt her grin in her butterfly kisses. She then moved down to my chest and began doing the same to my pecs. Oh my God, I was questioning whether she was new to this or not because she felt like an expert. If I didn't do something quick, she would dominate me and I can't have that. I quickly turned her over, spinning her over to the ground with me on top. She gave a girly scream but started laughing as I did. I grinned at her as my cross necklace hang over my neck and hovered over her.

 

"Мой ход (My Turn.)"

 

I whispered. She didn't have time to react as I attacked her neck the same way she did to me. I sucked on it hard and lustfully as she moaned and squirmed under me. I ran my straight teeth along the edge of her soft neck and quickly created a dark bruise-like mark on her perfect skin. The mark she gave me probably looked more extreme and intense but I had other places of her body in mine to suck on. I moved lower and gave her a look as I laid my hands on her tight shirt.

 

"Can I-"

 

"Yeah."

 

She said quietly with a red face more red than the fucking Soviet Union flag. There was no telling how fast I slipped off her shirt and unhooked her light blue-colored bra. She turned her shy eyes away from me as I tossed the bra somewhere in the room. I didn't really care where it went.

 

"You okay?"

 

I asked her. She looked at me and smiled a little. She looked nervous, as was I but I just showed it less.

 

"Yeah, it's just I haven't done this before..."

 

"I know...Do you still wanna..."

 

"Yeah!"

 

She said loudly and quickly before giggling at herself. I chuckled as well and gave her a kiss. She didn't say anything else as she wrapped her arms around my neck and let me do my thing. I rubbed my hands all over her breasts and stuck my tongue on her right boob, sucking on her pink nipple and taking in the delicious juices she was giving me. My mouth on one boob, my hand on the other, she was moaning and groaning like crazy. Her boobs were big enough to where there was no space between her breasts. So I had the idea of giving her a new experience. I grabbed both of her breaths and slightly separated them and brought my face down on the middle of boobs. Once I let go of them, they slapped against my cheeks which added the sexual sensations even more to Sinon. She gripped my hair and brought her head up word as she clenched her eyes shut as if she was trying to focus on only one thing. After five minutes of sucking on that special spot and gently kissing her tits every so often, I lifted up my face and caught my breath. She stared up at me with stars in her eyes and you could tell she was feeling a bit woozy. I smiled and went back down to her fit tummy this time. I brought my fingers around and lifted her back up as I brought in her floral scent that made me even harder than I already was. I swear, I could blow my load right now.

 

"You smell so good."

 

I told her in a deep loving voice. She smiled and kissed my forehead. She then surprised me by lowering my head to her groin. I blinked a couple of times before smirking at her. She wanted this just as much as I did. I grabbed her shorts and took them off just as swiftly as I did with that shirt and bra. I was surprised to find that I was pretty good at this! Some guys have trouble unhooking the bra but not me! As expected, she was wearing matching panties which were a bit moist since she was obviously pretty wet from my continuous touch.

 

"Good thing I shaved down there earlier."

 

She said. I took off the panties and grinned.

 

"Yes it is..."

 

I whispered to myself as I slowly rubbed her wet pussy. Her vagina was smooth and clean. Much different than I thought it would look like. As you can see, I'm a virgin but I can admit that without be embarrassed. I just don't get with some hoe whenever they open their legs for me. And believe me, that's happened. I took in a deep breath as I rubbed my hand over her inner thighs. She moaned softly as I did this. Whenever I moved my hand elsewhere or tried, she would bring her hand over mine.

 

"No...Right there...."

 

She breathed out as she kept her eyes closed. My mouth turned upwards as I massaged her thighs and brought in the scent of her well-lubed pussy. She must have only eaten fruit today because it smelled wonderful and I couldn't wait to taste it. Her pretty light brown eyes looked up at me after being closed for a few seconds and she nodded her head as if to say she was ready for me. There was no way I was going to pass up the opportunity. I decided to start from the top once more and then get back down to the finish line. I pecked each sensitive spot she had and She moaned every single time, her voice getting louder and louder. Once I got down to her pussy, I gave it a little lick and her whole body shivered in anticipation. I smirked and licked her again, each lick producing her natural sweet essence. It tasted so good. So natural.

 

"Just lay down and relax because you're going to love this Sinon."

 

I said to her. She did as I said but she didn't stay down for long as I dove straight for her sex organ. I darted my tongue in her pussy so quick she didn't even have time to figure out what happened. She shot up with the loudest moan ever and she clutched my head tightly.

 

"Oh Arkady! Ah...."

 

She whispered to herself as she laid back down and rubbed my strong back muscles. I must've hit her G-spot because she was loving every single minute of it. I let my tongue rub up against her fine inner walls that were drenched in her wetness. I found myself moaning from the strong delicious taste she gave me. I lapped up every gush of it and I didn't even notice that she was pushing my face inside her deeper and deeper. I didn't mind. I ate her out with ease as she screamed my name repeatedly.

 

"Ah...Arkady...I......Ah.....Ahhh! I'm gonna.....C-Cum....Arkady.....Ahhhh!!!!!!"

 

She screamed as she came with my tongue inside her. She pushed my head deep inside her as her cum came gushing onto my taste buds and left me drinking every single drop; never wasting any of it. Once she was done, she let go of my head and gasped for air with her arms sprawled out across the floor. I was no better as I was panting for air also. Hey, when you're in a girls vagina for a long time sucking on it and she doesn't let you go, you're gonna need some air afterword! Sinon looked completely passed out after that intense orgasm but by the look on her face I could tell that it might of been the best orgasm she has ever had. I crawled up her body and pecked her pink lips to see if she was okay and she was. She smiled blissfully and held her heart.

 

"That....was amazing...."

 

She said. I couldn't help but smile as I wiped my mouth.

 

"You're telling me. You taste incredible."

 

That made her giggle as she sat up. I kept expecting her to kiss me but instead she grabbed the hard-on in my shorts.

 

"I hope you don't think you won't get any either."

 

She said sexily. She then took off my shorts leaving me only in my briefs, which just happened to be of the Russian flag. I actually blushed kind of hard at this because I didn't even think of her seeing me in these. I mean, of course I look good in them but come on! The fucking Russian flag!? Jesus! She laughed as she ran her fingers along the edge of my underwear. She kept going until her hands were on my butt. What the hell was she doing!?

 

"Nice ass Arkady."

 

She said as she slapped them. I bursted out laughing and rolled my eyes.

 

"Can I take my underwear off now?"

 

"Hmmm....I guess so..."

 

She said, giving me a look. But for some reason, her aura showed that she really wanted to see my...Uhh....Package. I sighed and lowered my briefs to show my 7 inch penis. She stared at it for a second in amazement while I looked at her. What was she thinking? Was it too big? Was it too small? I didn't know.

 

"Wow..."

 

Was all she said as she rose up her hand. I swallowed hard as her hand gripped my dick and pulled. I flinched and she gasped.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

 

She said. God, she's so cute. She looked back at it; analyzing it with her bright eyes.

 

"It's so...Hmm...interesting...."

 

She said, clearly mesmerized by the thing. She rubbed her hands up and down my shaft and I let out a slight moan. She looked up at me and put both of her hands on my shoulders.

 

"I'll have sex if you will."

 

"Are you really asking me that?"

 

I asked her with a grin. She shrugged and laid down. Okay Arkady, this was it. This is the moment you give your virginity to the girl you love. But it was the best girl I could've ever given it too. I lowered myself onto her so our chests were rubbing up against each other and aligned my dick with her spent pussy. I slowly pushed it in and clenched my teeth as the tightness of her vaginal walls enveloped around my member. She gasped loudly in pain and pleasure as I pushed inside her even more. It wasn't long before I got balls deep inside her and laid my head on her chest for a breather. She was shaking a little and I kissed her lips for comfort.

 

"S-Sorry....I just need....to get used to it...."

 

She muttered through winces. I nodded and made out with her as a way for her to feel better. It worked as she pushed against me, making my dick push in and out of her. I grunted and she cried out in pleasure as I began thrusting. I started out slow for a few minutes before going faster and faster every single time she gave me the green light. The both of moaned and groaned as sweat poured from our warm bodies. The floor thumped in rhythm with my thrusting and Sinon could not stop yelping in pleasure.

 

"I'm going to cum again!"

 

She screamed as another wave of pussy juice came. It cooled my penis and I sighed in pleasure as her pussy became easier to fuck. Her walls wrapped around my dick so closely and perfectly that I felt the feeling of cumming sooner than I thought. But I didn't want her to think I would cum too soon so I kept on for five more excruciating minutes before I hit my peak. By this time, her vaginal cum and my pre-cum had mixed together and were dripping onto the floor like a water faucet. We were both panting and sweating like crazy even though the room temperature was at a cool 69 degrees.

 

"Sinon, I think I'm....Should I...."

 

"No....Keep it in....Ah.....Keep going!"

 

She screamed to me. I obeyed her every word and went faster and faster. I couldn't take it anymore as I screamed out loudly, saying her name with a voice filled with love, lust, and passion. My cum spilled into her pussy unforgivingly and kept on for what seemed like forever. I moaned with every spurt as she did as well. Once I had shot out the last of it, I collapsed onto her body and groaned deep in my throat. It was the best feeling ever and I knew I would only feel this way with her. Her eyes glazed over as she brushed my panting face.

 

"I-I can feel it inside me....Oh....."

 

She said as she stood up. I just wondered how she did stand up because I was completely exhausted. She stumbled her way into the bathroom before coming back and laying down beside me.

 

"What did you do?"

 

I asked her through heavy breaths. She gave me a smile and moaned a bit as she snuggled up against me.

 

"I took that pill that prevents pregnancy after sex. It's like Birth control but with a 100% chance of prevention."

 

"Oh, and you had that in there?"

 

I asked with a smirk. She blushed and gave me a kiss.

 

"I don't know. I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. Good thing I bought it yesterday."

 

"Damn right babe...Ah....."

 

I sighed as I laid my face on her breasts. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled up against me as our breaths calmed down. Both of us were super sleep so we were both close to falling asleep. She looked at me and kissed me one last time.

 

"I love you Arkady..."

 

"I love you too."

 

I said to her as I dragged the comforter off the bed and wrapped the both of us in it. I don't think we cared if we slept on the floor or not. The fact that we were together was the only thing that mattered. I looked Sinon with all of my heart and now this final act proved it. And if someone asked me if I regretted doing this or not. I would look them right in the eye and simply say....HELL NO!

* * *

 

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Thanks bro! Home this was a good chapter for ya!**


End file.
